Stubborn Snowflake
by fevil-devil
Summary: Anya finds herself in a strange position. She's to be forced into an arranged relationship! How will she handle the drama that comes along with the celebrity life? How will HE handle it? NiallHoranxOC T for swearing. REDIRECTED.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, how may we help you?" the man behind the large desk asked.

"I don't know, how about you tell me? You're the one who sent me this letter telling me to be here," Anya retorted, holding out a slip of paper she had brought with her. They had just about threatened her to come down to the small office downtown from her suburban living area without a single explanation. It was a talent agency so she wasn't entirely against being here but she was certainly confused.

"Ah yes, you must be Anya. Pleasant to meet you." The man's eyes lit up at the sight of you. He was a middle aged businessman who seemed only interested in formal appearances and financial dealings. He had a full head of dark brown hair and a pair of square spectacles.

"I couldn't say the same. Mind explaining what the hell is going on here?"

"Hmm, foul mouth," he muttered as he jotted notes down onto a page.

"Excuse me?" Was this man serious? Anya was just about ready to throw the table at him. He was right of course. He could have easily noted her short temper as well, but she wasn't about to admit it. It just so happened that she was also stubborn. Was this for some sort of job? "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just writing down some of your qualities. Straight forward."

"For what exactly?"

"Actually, we'd prefer to fully explain later on."

"We?" Suddenly, two other people walked into the room. These two were almost the complete opposite of the man in front of her, at first glance. The woman had florescent blonde hair in a light bob cut that shaped her face

"Hey Anya! My name's Tessa and this is Nick, sorry if Mr. Eifel was too much for you. The man's a stick in the mud but he gets the job done." At that, Mr. Eifel sat up and straightened his tie. "But, like he said, we can't exactly explain anything yet."

"We would really appreciate full cooperation though," Nick continued, pulling up a chair next to Mr. Eifel.

"Just answer the questions as if you were on a dating show. It'll be fun!"

"Fun isn't exactly how I'd describe the situation right now, but okay," she replies, giving in to whatever was going on.

"Great!" Tessa cried, clicking a pen and leaning it against her clipboard, preparing to write. "Alright, let's start things off easy: what do you like to do for fun? Hobbies?"

"Uh, I love to sing, and read. I just finished my first year of University for vocal music so I guess I'm pretty decent at it."

"Great! Could we hear you?" Tessa appeared to be genuinely excited about her vocal talents. She sang a couple of lines from a song she recently heard while driving to the location and was praised almost immediately. Honestly, it was beyond her as to why. She wasn't even warmed up and the song didn't suit her in the slightest.

"That was amazing," Nick decided, "Alright now, what do you look for in a boy physically? Hair, eyes, face, body type, go!"

"Uh, I usually go for blonds but brunettes are just as good, I don't really have a preference for eye colors, I usually like baby faces and I don't really like the overly muscled types."

"Interesting, interesting," Nick muttered. The three of them were jotting notes down at full speed. "How about their personality?"

"Uh, I like shy guys. But I want them to have enough confidence that they can joke around and be silly and fun and sarcastic. I'm a big dork myself so I like that kind of stuff. Um, what else… I like intelligence and a witty personality."

"Favorite food?"

"Ugh… Um, I have to choose one? Oh god… Okay… If I have to choose one, I'll go with chicken. Chicken is my all time favorite food."

"Haha! Okay, last question: How would you describe yourself?"

"Well, I'd have to say I'm a bit of a nerd. I read just about every second I get. I love music. I'm childish. No seriously, take me to a park and I will be all over that shit. I'm a bit impatient. I'm a smart ass, sarcastic, puny, a bit slow, motherly-," she begins to list.

"Motherly?" Tessa asked.

"Yea, like, I tend to randomly tidy things up and I'll take care of people a lot. Like, if you're sick or something, I'll probably force you to go to bed and take medication. Oh, I'm also aggressive."

"How about physically though? How would you describe yourself? Come on love, you gotta have some opinion of yourself."

"Ha… I, uh, well I guess I'm pretty-ish. I've been told I'm pretty so I guess I'll just go with that."

"Decent self esteem. Great! And for the record love," Tessa continued, "You are very pretty." Anya could feel herself blushing. She wasn't very good with receiving compliments.

"So, why did I have to answer all of those questions?" she finally inquired.

"Seeing as you qualify for the position, I suppose we may tell you," Mr. Eifel allowed.

"We're under a larger umbrella of people managing a popular boy band called One Direction! You may have heard of them," Tessa explained, nearly jumping out of her seat.

"One Direction? Of course I've heard of them!" Anya replied with equal excitement. She hoped this was going in the path she was thinking about.

"Well, like I said earlier, this is like a dating game! We're going to hook you up!"

"Oh my god what!" There wasn't much else Anya could say. They were going to do what? The excitement had definitely deflated from her. As much as she loved the boys, she assumed she was just going to have a meet and greet. Was this some sort of arranged marriage? In a way, Anya felt sorry for whoever she was about to forced upon. If he didn't have a girlfriend by now, then why would making him get one be any better? She assumed that management wanted it for the publicity. It would be particularly scandalous for him to randomly have a girlfriend. On the other hand, three of the five boys already have girlfriends who aren't famous so how would having her be any different. Anya's mind went in several different trains of thought and she couldn't focus on a single one. All she knew for certain was that she suddenly didn't know what to do about this "job".

**Author's Note: Well, this is my first fan fiction about a celebrity so I hope you like it. The chapter is a bit short but I'll try to make them longer, I promise. Please, tell me what you think. This was meant to only be on a Tumblr blog but I decided that I might as well post it here as well. See you next chapter!**

**-Sydney**


	2. DISCONTINUED

REDIRECTED INFORMATION

Because this fan fiction is about a real person (celebrity) I'm not longer allowed to continue posting this on here. So, instead, I'll be posting on a different site [one direction fan fiction . net] under the same user name. The chapters will also be continued on my Tumblr account [the romantic ramblings . tumblr . com]. For any extra information, please do not be afraid to contact me about this matter and I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you guys keep reading 3

P.S. I'm so sorry to all the people I sent shout outs to and who've been really supportive of me. I love you so much and I hope you take the step to go and find my work elsewhere. I would still love to hear from you through private messaging so you can tell me any thoughts. I really love you guys and I'm so sorry!


End file.
